


You Don't Belong To Me

by SapphicHymns



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt, Multi, dark!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicHymns/pseuds/SapphicHymns
Summary: The four were a perfect balance. The Doctor didn’t want to tip the scale, to be alone again and lose the family she took the time to build.





	You Don't Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to yasminkhxns for beta-ing this one-shot. She told me I should say that "I'm sorry" but that would be the biggest lie. I'm not sorry.
> 
> TW: Blood.
> 
> I'm on Twitter and Tumblr as SapphicHymns if you want to murder me there.

The four were a perfect balance. The Doctor didn’t want to tip the scale, to be alone again and lose the family she took the time to build.

And yet, she wanted to fight it, to tip the scales. All because of the intoxicating smell of jasmine that kept haunting her. It flooded her system, filling her with warmth. She started envisioning running her hands over dark skin, to lay kisses upon it and taste it. To worship every trace and every flaw. To fulfill this impossible desire to possess someone who should be free from her mistakes. 

She couldn’t do it, couldn’t revisit the fresh scars in her hearts. Of Rose. Of River. She had to keep her distance.

Someone decided to push the boundary she created.

He told the Doctor, he was going to be honest with Yaz. To confess how she made him feel. The happiness she brought him. How her smile lit up the darkest of nights, bringing him the strength to face the world. 

The Doctor only nodded, trying her best to display the biggest grin. Seem proud. But she knew. She had to reset the scale to its proper state.

* * *

It all had happened too fast.

Crimson blood was flowing out the young man's body. His lungs, filling with the liquid he was trying to cough up, desire to survive. Yaz ran, crouching down right by his side, putting pressure on the wound, trying to stop the blood from escaping her firm grip on the body. The Doctor was standing outside her peripheral vision, observing. Still. It felt as if the Time Lord was judging Yaz, eyes piercing the back of the skull.

"It will all be fine, don't worry." Yaz said, the obvious lie present in her shaking voice. The man wanted to reply back, say something, anything at all, but the blood was drowning him, to the point of overspilling.

He was close to his last heartbeat.

The Doctor, crouched, placing her hands on top of Yaz's, putting pressure on them. The crimson blood, starting to paint the porcelain skin. The Time Lord didn't seem to care about the situation, hazel eyes still observing the brunette woman. Minutes passed by, Yaz was not giving up on putting pressure on the wound, no matter how much she felt the warmth of the body beneath her hands fading away.

She couldn’t save him.

* * *

Yaz had spent the last 10 minutes, trying to get rid of the blood that was coating her hands. Trying to wash away the memories, the pain. Oh, the young man’s pain was becoming unbearable to her. The boy was younger than her. Or was he the same age as her? What about the colour of his skin? His hair? More and more, the memory was becoming a blur. Yaz couldn’t focus. She could remember his clothes, how many zippers it had...or were they buttons? She just couldn’t remember. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier, the walls of the room were starting to move. Her knuckles becoming white, her grip tightening against the bathroom sink.

A knock on her bedroom door woke Yaz from her state of shock. She breathed in, trying to compose herself. It was the Doctor, memories of her looking at Yaz over the body, came swarming in.

“Are you doing okay? I thought I should check up on you.” The Time Lord said, worry coating her tone. Yaz was observing the blonde woman, sneaking small glimpses at her hands, expecting to see the blood. They were unsoiled.

“I’m fine.” She paused, mouth dry. It felt as if she kept talking for hours, with those simple words. “What about Graham and…” Why does it feel like she’s slipping.

The Doctor sat down on the edge of Yaz’s bed, taking a minute to think. Why’s that? Shouldn’t the answer be easy? “They retreated back to their quarters.” Why did that feel like a lie. Yaz starting pacing slightly, pulling her hair back with her hands. Flashes of crimson, haunting her again.

“Yaz, are you sure you’re alright?”

“We could’ve saved him. We should’ve saved him...He shouldn’t have died when we were there for him, Doctor. I--”

“There was nothing we could’ve done, Yaz.”

“We had to save him, we had to save…” The name Yaz was going to say, felt so familiar, yet she couldn’t say it. It was stuck on the tip of her tongue. In a hurry, she got to her knees in front of the Doctor. “I had to save him, I–”

“Yaz.” The Doctor was observing her, as she did before, only now noticing the coldness behind them. “There was nothing we could’ve done.” Her voice stern and cold. She wasn’t lying to Yaz, was she? There was nothing they could’ve done to save...him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
